Death's Beloved
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Nico is sent to Europe to destroy the Soul pieces of Tom Riddle, but what he finds is something entirely different. Something that will change his life forever, and he will be taking her with him. After all, he is a hero, and she needs to be saved. Even if it is from herself. Fem!HP/Nico; language and some sexual content (nothing explict, but safe than sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Says** : Don't kill me! I just got an idea; besides, it is only an oneshot. I could make it into a longer fic, later. But right now it was just a quick idea. I'm still working on _Twilight of the Gods._ It got longer than I thought it would, so I took a break when this muse wouldn't leave me alone.

 **Words/Pages** : 4604/ 11

 **Death's Beloved**

Nico had been given his own Quest, one to do just by himself a few years after the Titans had been defeated by a combination of Nico, Percy, and Luke.

His father had tasked him with dealing with an annoyance of the last fifty or so years, a cousin of some sorts of Nicos.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a third, or maybe, fourth generation away from a demigod daughter of Hades. And it was the little bit of Ichor in his veins that did two things: it drove him insane with a fear of death (ironic for a descendent of Hades) and gave him the ability to split his soul into seven or so pieces.

It was Nico's job to hunt them down and destroy them.

The Son of Hades thought it'd be boring, but it was so far from it.

His first stop was at Hogwarts as there was supposed to be one Soul piece there.

There were more than that.

Nico gave himself over to the shadows and reappeared inside of Hogwarts. It took nothing to clock himself in the darkness and walk around. It was night after all, and there was plenty of darkness.

He saw a few adults walking around and one or two students, but they didn't even notice him.

Nico walked through the ancient castle and followed the trail that he had traced here. The trace lead him to the seventh floor and to a…wall.

He could clearly feel the Soul piece on the other side, but there was so interference of the magical kind.

Of course his somewhat cousin wouldn't leave his soul piece in just a room. No, it had to be more protected by magic and it wouldn't be east to get into.

For a magical person, but a demigod of Hades? How as this wall to stop him?

Nico focused intensely on the Soul piece, gave himself to the darkness and shadows once again, and let the shadows take him where he wanted to go.

When he opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times. This was not what he was expecting.

A room with lots of books, no, not lots. Countless books and the item he was looking for was in a box in front of him, in the middle of the room.

But it wasn't just one box. It was four of them.

Nico's dark eyes widened as he realized what he had stumbled upon.

"Is there a reason why you are trespassing in my walls, demigod?" a light, definitely female voice spoke softly behind him, and it took everything he had to stay still and not look as if he was effected by the voice.

He was no startled by her nor did she sneak up on him.

Not at all.

He turned slowly to his right; she was leaning up against a corner that seemed to be made just for her body.

And what a body it was.

She was _not_ in the uniform he had seen the other older students walking around in.

This redheaded beauty was in armor. Armor that had some residual presence that he felt; Nico assumed it was magic, but it also felt like something from his world too.

She called him a demi-god, recognized his status, did that mean she was part of his world?

The room was lit enough that he could see her sea-green eyes, eyes that while a green, it held a black in it as well. Her body was decked out in a leather type armor, maybe from a magical creature. The top was clearly a corset of some sort, but it reminded him of those Chinese tops that he had seen some females wear—apparently, it was popular all over the world. Her pants was of the same material as her top, both were black with ice blue thread. She also had black boots that went up to her knees, the pants fitting tightly around her legs and inside the boots.

Fuck, she was hot, but he had a Quest to do. And if she knew of him, perhaps she was a demigod herself, she would let him do his job.

"I was sent here by Lord Hades to destroy the Soul pieces of Tom Riddle," Nico answered after her observed the woman in front of him, eyes never leaving her.

She titled her head, her hair fell over her left shoulder.

He would not be distracted.

"And if I refuse?" she questioned, and Nico sighed.

"Then I guess we would have to fight, and someone will end up dead, injured, or worse.'

Her eyes lit up when he mentioned death, and he narrowed his eyes. Either she was insane or she had a positive connection with death.

"What is your name, intruder?"

"Nico, yours?"

She blinked at his quick response before looking thoughtful. "I have many names depending on who is the one calling them. I am Scorpia Christina Lily Potter-Knight-Black-Prince-Gryffindor-Slytherin," she bowed her head slightly without taking her eyes off him.

Good. That meant she knew he was a threat.

Wait, Slytherin?

Wasn't that the name of the family that Riddle was a part of, that he was descended from? His demigod ancestor was a Slytherin…

Nico's eyes narrowed. "So you are protecting the Soul fragments due to his family connection to you."

Christina looked shocked for a second before laughing. "No, I'm using them as blackmail. Otherwise, he would have tried to kill me again."

Nico didn't understand.

"I was born Harley Lily Potter, but was adopted by my godfather who cannot stand the name, so he renamed me Christina, a name his mother wanted for a daughter. My godmother refused to have me forgo the Black tradition, so I got the name Scorpia, a female version of the constellation and Zodiac Scorpio, but I prefer Christina."

Nico had looked into that when it had been a fad at Camp; apparently, the Zodiac had assigned elements and Gods to it, so it was fun to see if children matched up to their parents.

Scorpio was supposed to be Pluto and Water. Not exactly the right mix, but maybe it was for her.

He noticed she had paused to let him come to his own conclusions about her name, then she carried on.

"There was a prophecy when I was born that stated that I would be the one to kill the Dark Lord, and he came after when I was one, on All Hallows Eve, and murdered my birth parents. He could not kill me; however, his Soul spilt again. I have four out of the seven in front of you, and I know where the other three are."

"What do you plan on doing with them besides the Blackmail? Do you intend to return them to him?" Nico asked, curious after she told him a little bit of her history. To survive death was not a feat anyone could do.

"I was thinking of finding a way of merging them back into his body, making him sane once more, so that he can deal with this society—fix it. That way I don't have to kill him and become even more of a 'hero.' Because that is just what I need, more fame," she rolled her eyes.

Nico couldn't understand why someone would not want to be recognized as a hero. After everything he had been through dealing with being a Son of Hades, he just couldn't fathom why someone would not take credit.

She seemed to understand his confusion. "I am more of a Shadows kind of girl. I am content to be in the constant in the darkness, protecting people from its depths, and if no one knows, so be it. It isn't like I care if they care. I only care about my loved ones. As long as they are safe," she whispered the last part, "I will do anything and everything."

Nico understood that part. In the end, Nico had played such a role in the Battle of Olympus. Though he was somewhat recognized, Percy was the one people really looked to, and that one tried to push it all on Luke. Campers and Gods alike knew Nico had taken part, but after a few months, things faded back where people ignored him. Maybe they didn't fear him as much as before, but they still didn't seek him out like they did Percy.

Nico had gotten over it.

Or so he thought.

But to see this girl… no woman, devoted to the unseen realm, he was moved.

"My Quest is to get rid of all the Soul pieces, so you will not be involved at all." Nico offered, trying to help her out. After seeing her, hearing her, Nico had this intense need to help her.

Christina smiled bitterly, "I would still be expected to fix this world. They seem to think I am the Savior. That my purpose on this Earth is to fix their problems. Their mess. And what a fucking mess it is. A part of me wonders why Lady Hekate even tried here. What the fuck was she thinking? Did she not know this would happen? The Magical World has deteriorated. Soon, all the oppressed will rise up and—" she cut herself off, not wanting to say it out loud.

Nico understood. This was exactly what happened with the demigods and the so-called minor gods.

Too much, too little time.

That was why she wanted someone else. She wanted someone else to fix the problems, but at the same time, she felt a responsibility to these people.

This was a no-win situation for her.

"I wonder if Lady Hekate would let me burn it all to the ground…" the woman spoke as if she wasn't really there.

Nico noticed she wasn't even paying attention o him anyone, looking at him, yes, but not paying attention anymore.

Then her attention snapped back, her mind cleared, and she refocused. She hated when her mind did that.

Just another price to pay for what she was given.

Sometimes she felt it was too much.

Hearing her talk more only fueled his desire to help her.

"If you aren't here, does that mean you're still responsible? Come with me to Camp Half-Blood, and…" Nico didn't know exactly what he was proposing. He couldn't understand the intense need he had to help her, be with her, to soothe her.

The woman focused on him more before something clicked in her mind, and that is when he felt something touch him. Her magic he though at once, and fuck did it feel good. He felt safe, loved, whole, and aroused.

What was she doing to him?

"You belong in the other world, don't you?" she finally asked instead of explaining what just happened.

Nico nodded. "So do you. You're a demi-god aren't you?"

Christina chuckled. "Something like that. I a granddaughter of Poseidon, and the daughter of Thanatos. Though he did not fuck my mother and impregnate her. I am more of a different kind of daughter. I am Death's Chosen, his Beloved. He claims that we have a parent-child relationship but has no explained much other than the fact that I am, for all intents and purposes, his daughter."

Nico shouldn't be surprised, but he was. Was this girl birthed of the mind like the children of Athena? Or was she just touched by Death so much that he imprinted or something on her?

This was something he would have to ask his father.

Hopefully, she would be by his side.

She waved her hand toward the four boxes. "You maybe destroy them as you like, but there are three others."

Nico nodded and preceded to get rid of the Soul pieces. He offered them up to his father, through the fire in the fireplace. Once the fire glowed black, he tossed them in, one after another.

When the last one went through the fire, Nico was even more confused. How could he still feel one? Was she hiding it from him?

Nico got up, walked away from the fireplace and toward her. "The other three?"

Christina looked uncomfortable for a second before she came to a conclusion. "One piece is inside the snake that is his familiar, and the last is Tom himself."

Nico frowned. "That is only six, where is the seventh."

Christina looked away, "It will be here waiting for you when you come back."

Nico felt she was hiding something, but since she was willing to give it to him, he just nodded and accepted it.

She had agreed, didn't she, to come with him? To come into the world where she belonged?

This world was tearing her apart; he didn't even know her that well, but he could see it. He could _feel_ it.

~Death's Beloved~

She was waiting for him when he returned hours later. It had been easier than he thought to kill both the snake and her master. Apparently, Wizards were shit against swords. Nico had been too fast for both of them, and in two strokes, he had both of their heads cut off.

Lucky for him, the bastard was by himself. While Nico was confident in his abilities, he did not want to fight a bunch of wizards.

He just wanted to get this Quest done and over with. And take her back with him.

She belonged with him, after all.

Nico was startled by the thought, but it seemed right. It was more than she belonged with him, she belonged _to_ him.

Nico pushed those thoughts away as he came back into that room and saw she was still there. She had been waiting in a chair, with a book in her hand, but she didn't seem to be reading it.

When Nico took a few steps toward her, her green eyes snapped to him.

Nico wondered why he never noticed the eye color before. It was the same color Percy had.

She stayed seated though as he walked toward her.

"The last one?"

The red-head in front of him hesitated for only a moment before she moved the hair she had titled to the left side of her head. That was when Nico saw a scar, a lightning bolt scar.

It was funny, really. Granddaughter to the God of the Sea and a daughter of Death—she had the mark of the Sky King.

The closer he looked at the scar, the more he felt from it. He only stared at it for a few seconds before he realized just what it was.

There was a soul piece inside of her, concentrated in that scar.

Nico quickly pieced the puzzle together. "When he tried to kill you as a child, it attached a piece of his soul onto you, didn't he?"

Christina nodded. "It was not what he intended, that is for sure. The bastard meant to kill me, not bind himself to me. If he had known, I'd be locked up somewhere."

Nico did not know what to do. He couldn't kill her; he'd die before he allowed that. His father demanded that he do whatever it took to get rid of Tom Riddle and send him, all pieces, into the Underworld.

Nico had no doubt his father wouldn't give two shits about the girl and would want her dead. And Nico didn't know what to do.

Would Poseidon care for a granddaughter?

Would Death care for his child?

That was it.

Nico prayed to Thanatos, hoping the god had some advice on how he could finish his Quest without killing the girl.

Not even a second later, a book flew off the shelves and to their feet, opened.

Christina narrowed her eyes and picked it up. Her eyes widened as she took in whatever the book said.

Nico didn't say anything because he had recognized the look in her eyes. His…the woman in front of him had figured out what to do.

He thanked whatever god tossed the book their way because he didn't know what to do.

Quickly, Christina went into action.

She closed her eyes, wishing for an object that could contain magic. Strong, powerful magic.

The room granted her wish: on the table where the four boxes were with the other Soul pieces, was one similar to it, but it had a different feel.

"The others only contained them when I put them in; this one can accept and contain. The others were just objects that already had the pieces in them. What we need to do," she explained as she looked up at Nico, "is transfer the Soul piece from me into the box."

"You can do it?" Nico eagerly questioned.

With a quick nod, she went back to the book and read it again.

With the direction in her mind, she went to the box, put her hands on it, and reached into herself to locate the Soul piece. She imagined it moving into the box and threw her entire will behind it. She was strong; she was stronger than this stupid Soul piece. She had survived the torture and breaking of the Light Lord. She survived the rape, the losing of Abraxus, and the breaking up of her mentors knowing she was the cause.

She was Morrigan.

She threw everything she had in ripping the taint from her body and shoving it into the box. As soon as she dead, she collapsed and Nico went to her, to see if she was alright, but she waved him off.

The sooner they'd destroy that damn thing, the better.

Once the last piece was offered, Nico knew his Quest was over.

The only problem was this woman in front of him that had made such an impression on him. He had to have her.

When he finished, Nico was back to her side. Christina was breathing heavily, and he felt that something was out of place, something was missing inside of her.

As if her Soul wasn't complete.

Nico frowned as he held her. Something was wrong, he could feel her dying, but she didn't say that the extraction would kill her.

"Why do you feel like your dying?" Nico whispered, half hoping his senses were wrong.

Christina stiffened then chuckled darkly. "I've been dying since I was eight years old. I'm seventeen now, so whatever eight plus seventeen is, that is how many years I have been dying."

Could she not count?

Nico had to know what was going on with this woman who had suddenly become his world. This Son of Hades wanted her, needed her.

He reached into himself, grabbing at his power to see and observe Death and touched her with it.

Nico immediately felt the world slip away as he found himself in what looked like a hospital operation room/torture room.

There was a black haired girl on the table with multiple people around her. She was being tortured, but there was no sound coming from her, only her body jerking.

" _She has retreated in her mind for the last time. There is nothing left we can do. She hasn't broken in the last year, has it already been a year? She isn't going to unless…"_ the horrible man paused, Nico couldn't get a good look at him, but he could feel some power, more than average, radiating from the man. Twisted, tainted power. " _Prepare the_ special _exit program for her. Once I get back from my trip tomorrow, we will commence with her graduation ceremony and then give her back to her Guardians. Useless that they are. Maybe this will open their eyes…_ "

Nico didn't get to see the man who spoke because his total attention was on the girl. A girl that looked and felt, somewhat, like Christina.

The girl was wheeled out by two guards. It was only ten minutes later when they put her back in her cage-like room that had clear, bar like walls where she could see all the other children prisoners.

One of the guards spoke, " _About fucking time the boss lets us fuck. The last time he let us do anything was a year in a half ago. And that was one of those whore nurses of his. That pussy was so stretched and that woman was a lousy fuck. But the girl,_ " he turned to grin at Christina who was only started to come out of her mind, " _She's a virgin. Imagine how tight she'll be even after the boss has her first._ "

The other guard seemed disgusted, and the two argued. The one that didn't like it and didn't believe that the boss would rape the eight year old. " _The others were of age and consented. This is rape, and not just any rape, she's a child_!"

Christina seemed to understand what they were saying, and Nico was horrified for her. Sex at that age would destroy her body, and the Gods only knew what damage would be done to her mind.

Nico felt the panic build within her, the fear overwhelming her, till something inside of her snapped. The force, the magic, exploded not outward, but _inward_. Nico would feel that she was only hanging on by a thread. That shit should have killed her, but there was something inside of her that kept her alive. Something that kept her core from completely shattering though it was broken with no hope for repair.

Nico watched what happened next. He saw how she had got her red hair. It was a curse, a reminder of the blood she split that day. Christina had killed everyone inside wherever they were. Adults were murdered in revenge, to prevent this from happening again.

The children were her greatest, only, regret, but she did it to spare them. She cried for them as she ended their lives. But what lives did they have after the abuse they had suffered? Nico noted that the youngest, so the signs on the cage doors said, was fourteen (that was only one), four were fifteen, and the other seven were sixteen.

When she was finished cleaning house, Nico followed her outside where, just as she emerged and used what magic she had left (the will she had was intense, to be able to still use magic even after her core was broken and couldn't regulate magic nor did she have much left she almost all of it was used when the inward explosion happened inside her) and burned the place down, two male figures approached her.

One with red hair and the other black.

Christina turned to them with lifeless eyes. Her clothing, body, and hair no color other than red, " _It took you long enough,_ master."

Nico felt shoved out then, and came to realize why he felt like she was dying. When a magical person's core is destroyed, they can no longer do magic. Most find a way to die as not having magic is worse than death. Some cannot handle it. Some cannot live without the production of magic.

Christina's core exploded inward which should have killed her instantly, but something awakened inside of her that kept her stable long enough and enough at the base, core, of her core. Slowly, he could feel that she was dying because she could not produce magic. Witches, Wizards, and other magical beings live off magic, and if they cannot produce it, they die. It is why magical exhaustion is so deadly.

None of them can't live without magic, even Squibs have magic inside of them, but they cannot access it.

Nico had a feeling that the connection they just shared had opened their minds to one another. While he knew a good bit about Hekate's children, he didn't know that much. His suspicion was that Christina either shared the information voluntary through their minds or his was connected and pulled the information from her mind.

Just like he had done with her memory.

Christina looked at him with a blank face. "So you know what happened," her voice was no more than a whisper.

Nico nodded, not trusting his voice. How was she still alive? If she could not reproduce magic, how did she learn to use it let alone keep her levels up?

"I'm a leech," she answered. "When I connect with a person, trust them absolutely, and if their magic is compatible, I can take some of their magic. Because of the…stabling of my core when it exploded, I can still produce my own magic. The only problem is getting my reserves high enough that I can duplicate it."

Nico understood, that only meant that what she had done earlier had not helped any. In fact, it seemed to have hurt her.

The Son of Hades started to think that bringing her into his world, damaged as she was, was not a good idea. There was too much of a risk of her using too much magic and dying because she had none left or no one to leech from.

Christina smirked as she seemed to gather her strength back. "I can fight without magic. In the old days, Wizards were very proficient at using their weapons as extensions of their magic. I thought it was useful because nowadays Wizards are useless without their wands."

Nico wanted to text her. "What blades do you use?"

"I dual-wield two three-fourth swords," was her quick reply. "These swords carry a deadly poison each that have to antidote."

Nico was impressed, "Are you immune?"

Christina chuckled darkly, "You have no idea."

Maybe, just maybe, this could work. He'd have to see about getting around that magic thing with her as magic could be useful in battles where sometimes weapons don't hurt the monsters.

Besides, he didn't want to give her up. No, he couldn't give her up.

"I've only just met you, so why do I feel as if I can't leave you?" _That I need you_?

Christina sighed as she stood up, though on shaky legs. Nico helped her steady herself.

"Because, what stabilized me was a creature inheritance that kicked in"

The red-head didn't give him more information, but he was now curious. "What kind of creature? Snake?"

Was that why she was immune to the poison?

Christina smiled as if she knew something he didn't. "Somewhat, yes."

She still didn't answer.

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked at her all unimpressed. He wanted that answer, and she wasn't going to keep avoiding it.

The woman sighed. "Poseidon fucked a dragon in human form, and she gave birth to Salazar Slytherin. And, since" she paused as she thought really hard about those numbers, "However many years later it is between eight years old and seventeen, he blood adopted me. Thus, even though I awakened the dragon in my blood, it was strengthen by the blood adoption."

"So was the Ichor in your veins too," Nico said thoughtfully. She was a daughter of Thanatos and a granddaughter of one of the Big Three.

He wondered exactly how strong she was.

Daughter of the Sea and Death, indeed.

Nico would not want until he brought her back into his world, but still his question wasn't answered. "What does having a creature inheritance have to do with the connection between us?"

Christian sighed. "Dragons have mates."

Nico blinked, "and I'm your mate."

"Do you want to be?" Christina asked as she titled her head.

Nico chuckled, picked her up, and threw the both of the in the shadows.

"What do you think, beloved?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Says:** __So, this was supposed to come out months ago, but well, classes really got me hard. Everything is speeding up quick. I was supposed to be writing something today, but I thought this was a nice birthday gift for me! Happy birthday to me! It is extra long, so please forgive me for the wait!

 **Words/Pages** : 5410 / 14 pages

Enjoy!

 **Death's Beloved**

~Chapter 2~

Nico should have thought of the reaction the others would have if he brought home a girl.

Annabeth was suspicious, and Percy didn't know how to react or feel. The former was grilling Nico's mate, and the latter was happy of the union but protective of the Son of Hades.

After all, Percy still saw Nico as someone he needed to protect.

It got to the point, not even three minutes after Chris was introduced that even Percy, as clueless as he was, saw that Nico and Chris were about to explode on the girl.

"Annabeth, enough. Can't you just be happy for Nico?" Perc asked, already tired of his girlfriend's behavior (and thinking in the back of his mind that Annabeth was probably even more irritated because Rachel had been there the day before).

Nico gave a small sigh of relief, but the blonde just glared her boyfriend with an annoyed and superior look on her face.

"Seaweed for brains, don't you get it? We don't _know_ her. This is all very convenient. Nico goes on his first solo quest, and _she_ comes back…"

Nico decided enough was enough, gripped Chris' hand, and just walked off, leaving Percy to deal with the insufferable daughter of Athena—after all, she was his girlfriend.

The Son of Hades apologized to his mate, "I should have expected that, and I'm sorry that it happened. I didn't think about anything other than getting you back with me," the Son of Hades sheepishly admitted.

Chris squeezed his hand. "It is alright, _Beloved_. I am used to suspicious bookworm."

"But you shouldn't be," Nico interrupted hotly, angry of his friends, "I wanted you to be free of that shit."

Chris tugged on his hand as she stopped. Nico aware of her movements, stopped shortly of pulling her with him. The raven-haired turned fully to his right. His full attention turned to the only female to fully capture him.

"You are my beloved, my mate. You freed me. Just being here with you, connected with you—" she trailed off and let her magic wrap over him.

He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, the feelings, fresh and growing as they were, were worth everything and anything he had to go through. For the first time since his sister, someone put him above all others—someone who _cared_.

When Nico opened his eyes, those dark orbs were focused on the only thing he cared about. He loved watching her raise those lids that covered those sea-green eyes. Eyes that only wanted him.

It only occurred to him now, away from Percy, that a small part of him had been worried that Percy would distract her from him—if the relief of her focus was any indication.

Nico hated that he was still insecure that he would feel that worry.

Mate or not.

Creature devotion or not.

Wait.

She was glad for freedom. Of this connection between them,

The insecurity came back to him. Was she only with him because he freed her? Because she had to be because of the mate connection?

Obligation?

A pressure against his lips drove away all those negative thoughts.

Chris had kissed him?

"Whatever made you feel so..." she couldn't put into words what she felt from her mate, but Chris knew she never wanted to feel it again. "Promise me you will put it out of your mind."

"Choice is very important. I haven't really had much of that in my life—until I meet you. I want whatever this is," Chris spoke softly, hoping that she hit the mark with what the problem had been.

Nico nodded, coming back to the realization that they both _chose_ this _._

"You are _mine_ , and I hope you know what you got yourself into," she smirked, causing him to chuckle. A dragon is a horder, after all."

Those last words had him laughing loudly.

"I hope you know that we Children of Hades don't believe in to death do we part. This will be forever."

Her eyes glowed before smiling. "Good as I would not have it any other way."

Nico squeezed her hand before gently tugging her to the cabin areas ignoring any and everyone but his beloved.

It always gave him hope when he saw how empty the Hermes cabin was becoming with the building of other cabins.

"So, the cabins correspond with the godly parent, yes?" she wanted to confirm before she continued. "There isn't one for Thanatos, though?

His mate was smart as he didn't have to even explain things to her.

Nico shook his head at her question, "You would be sharing with Percy in the Poseidon Cabin."

The Son of Hades shoved down any jealous he felt.

"Wait, you're a daughter of Poseidon?" a male voice questioned in confusion.

The two mates turned around to see the other two had followed them.

"Bullshit," the Daughter of Athena huffed. "Lord Poseidon only broke his oath once—not to mention you aren't Percy's twin. Therefore, you can't be the daughter of the Sea God."

Chris rolled her eyes, "I am a _granddaughter_ of the Sea God, and my grandfather was born a long time ago so whatever this vow is..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't know?" her superior attitude made Chris wanted to hurt her, especially with how her following words changed her tune.

"Whatever," Percy interrupted his girlfriend, "It could be. If her grandfather was born before World War II, then yeah. Anyway, look at her eyes. We have the same eyes...though yours do have a black bit to them. It doesn't matter. We're family."

When Percy smiled at her, Chris did the same in response. "Family is important, she said softly, causing Percy to nod because he understood.

Annabeth growled, "You are so gullible, seaweed brain. She's from Europe..." the blonde bitch turned to Chris, "Why aren't you at Camp Jupiter?" smug, as if she thought she had won.

Percy and Nico looked confused.

Chris raised an eyebrow, not effected by the girl. "So that's what it's called. I slipped in and looked around but wasn't impressed. I had more important things to worry about without getting draw into the drama of the gods. But...it was during the time of my grandfather..." she gave Nico a look and he understood.

Nico figured she found the camp after Slytherin told her of her heritage. He wasn't surprised that she went investigating nor that she abandoned this world for hers.

"What's going on?" a centaur aske as he approached. When he loked at the group his face took on a look of surprise.

"Morrigan?" he questioned, confused. "How do you look the same? I thought you left..." Chiron then nodded as if he understood. "You were granted immortality, weren't you? Which god, if I might ask?"

Annabeth's jaw dropped, and Percy looked impressed before telling her, "I turned my offer down."

Chris only blinked, "You were offered to live forever and you rejected it? I'm...impressed. It takes a strength that is rarely seen to do so," she looked impressed before turning to the horse man. "I am not immortal...I think. Fucker might have done something with my consent, though," she trailed off looking annoyed.

Nico only chuckled, knowing through their connection that her relationship with Thanatos was an off and on thing.

"But how are you still alive? I last saw you a thousand years ago?"

Chris only sighed before Annabeth intervened. "Her name is Chris...or did you lie about this too?"

Nico's mate looked annoyed. "I have a lot of names—"

Percy interrupted this time. "Wait, isn't there a goddess named Morrigan?"

Annabeth looked like she was about to die. The possibility that this woman in front of her was actually a goddess...

It made the Lady of Magic think—could she consider herself a goddess? She was possibly an immortal due to Death and his hallows, and the Goddess of Magic picked her as one of her chosen...

Then there was that gorgeous dark—no, chaos was better to describe her—Lady gifting...her with the name Morrigan. It was after she had been watching the flames of the place that had broken her...

The Morrigan was a goddess of magic and death—balance really of her Pantheons.

If that lady had been The Morrigan—then gifting her the name and teaching her how to control and manage her magic soon after...the torture...

Chris had heard that some gods of the various Pantheons wished to fade so they passed on their responsibilities onto another...

In the end, Chris didn't know. She only shrugged before telling Chiron. "I am done with that shot of a world. They can fend for themselves—I'm here to be with Nico—my mate. Now, if you excuse me, Nico is about to take me to the..." Chris paused as she got the words from Nico's mind, "Children of Hephaestus—they have an armory, yes?"

Percy and Nico decided for the sake of peace they both took Chris to her desired destination.

After they got away from Annabeth, Nico asked, "You have no idea do you?" it amused him tht she didn't know whether or not she was a goddess..

Percy looked uncomfortable and confused. "How can you not know?"

Chris shrugged. "Never cared to know. I had other immediate things to worry about like keeping my world—the world of Hecate's witches, magical's—from death."

Nico stopped her there as they continued to the forge. "And it no longer is. You no longer have to worry about those bastards. They can take care of themselves. You did what you were supposed to do. Besides, between the both of us, Tom is no longer a problem."

Chris nodded and gave her beloved a soft smile, "Yes, I am free."

Percy added his own words, "You do what you want, and if you need backup, I'm here. Family," he repeated though he didn't really know what was going on—for Percy, it didn't matter.

Nico wasn't jealous at Percy's words, only happy that Chris had someone else—even though a part of him wanted to be the center of her world.

Not a good start to her freedom, but it was getting better.

Nico would make sure of it.

~DB~

"Come on Percy," Chris goaded as they circled each other on the practice field, her blades in a reverse grip lined up with her body—going up her arms and toward her head. "I thought you were the best—" she chuckled as Percy cut her off by charging at her.

Nico was watching from the side lines not even nervous. This wasn't the first time they played—trained.

He was glad, though, that Chris had changed swords. The ones she brought with her to camp were a bit deadly with them being poisoned after all. Nico didn't really want to lose anyone at camp—even if, occasionally, loosing Annabeth didn't seem too bad.

The Daughter of Athena kept quiet in the three months Chris had been at camp, but that didn't stop the challenges during group and cabin training.

There were some that were afraid of Chris, but most liked her—especially the Ares Cabin.

Nico still didn't know what Chris did to get Clarisse to accept her.

No, Nico wasn't worried until Annabeth got Chris cornered a few days later during Capture the Flag.

Annabeth had never been able to get her alone before. Chiron had been during his damnest to make sure that any activities where campers were violent toward each other were avoided between the two of them.

But not every event could be avoided—though, to be fair, Chris ignored her pretty damn well, and Annabeth stuck to her building stuff.

Capture the Flag was an open warfare on each other.

At least on Annabeth's part. She didn't trust the new girl, and her dislike only grew when the other campers loved her. When Percy wouldn't shut up about her.

The Daughter of Athena knew that Chris wasn't trying to take her place or steal from her, but jealousy was never something the young woman could control. Especially with that genius mind of hers worked against her.

Capture the Flag was perfect for the Daughter of Athena to test the girl and show her up in the process. Annabeth used her knowledge of Percy, the "enemy" cabins, to plan her strategy.

It was easy to know where they put the other female. So far, she showed great prowess with her swords, but she wasn't aggressive unless provoked. So the logical choice would put her with the flag on defensive. They'd probably figure that Annabeth would go after Percy herself—which is always what she did. Take out the best and your win is in the bag.

Annabeth didn't really need to worry about Nico because he never played their training games—he just watched and kept things under control.

Besides, if she wanted a fight with the other female, no one would stop her. She would test the girl, figure her out, and send her packing.

It no one wanted to keep them safe against this unknown girl, especially after everything they went through during the war, Annabeth would.

Idiots.

It always came down to Annabeth. Always.

~DB~

Chris had been having fun at Camp Half-Blood. Even the glares and odd comments from Percy's girlfriend didn't damper her. She was free.

No one here was expecting or demanding her to save the world. TO sacrifice. If anything, they wanted her to train with them, teach them. Help them get better so when, if, they went on Quests they could be stronger, better prepared. After all, she had been in the real world. War. All different from them.

The little ones loved her stories.

Nico...her beloved, her mate. He gave her all this—helped her adjust. His constant presence kept her dragon happy. Her happy.

Honestly, she was waiting for something to happen; something to take away her happiness—the happiness she didn't really know what to do with.

This little one-sided pissing contest with Percy's girl made things seem normal—the same. Everyone had that awe of her now, but how soon till they feared her? Rejected her?

She had that bout with Granger—a friend when it suited the girl. Granger had become more mellow as the years went on, but she was still the same. Just like Ronald. Envious and jealous.

Children would be the same everywhere, but at least here...here it seemed everyone was expected to chip in—help each other until they were on their own.

Help be there for each other.

It was so different, but as great as it made her feel, it made her realize just how much her people had fallen. Instead of teaching the children to help, and later, stand on their won, they taught them too much dependence.

Here, there was no higher power/government that shaped everything—controlled you to the core. The gods gave you rules to follow—yes, those gods depended on others-, but they weren't sheep themselves.

Besides, the gods mostly left you alone.

It was refreshing not to have the so-called leader hovering over you demanding impossible things from you and doing nothing themselves.

Though, the Half-Bloods were in-between bad guys at the moment.

No, Chris only had to be normal. She had to balance her man, the jealous it-girl, and fitting in.

Speaking of camp and her current concerns, the others may have known that Annabeth was going to confront her sooner or later. Nico and Percy thought the girl was still in the watching stage, but Chris knew better. The girl's aura shifted when this game had been announced. The girl was going to strike, and Chris was ready. It was why she made sure that her team planted their flag near water.

While Chris didn't really have to prove anything, it would make her life easier if she did. Though with her magic, she could control water as she had the blood of the God of the Sea running through her veins. She couldn't help, though, that it had an effect on her dragon and the element her magic corresponded with.

The Lady of Magic was prepared when Annabeth came for her. It amused the withc that the other girl thought that her little hat would hide her. Chris not only could see the other girl, but it was with through a gift of sight that came when her core was damaged. When this occurred, it was as if Chris had lost one of her senses. Chris had to adapt. The extra sight she gained coupled with her increased sensitivity to magic allowed her to see and feel magic. It was how she was able to use magic again.

Chris would channel her magic, what she had, to mimic what she saw and felt.

While the hat Annabeth used was gifted and probably created by the gods, it wasn't meant to hide her from them.

Chris' invisibility cloak, on the other hand, was meant for Death to hide from _everyone_ —even himself.

So while Annabeth could not see Chris, the witch could see her. Besides, it wasn't cheating to use all of her one's skills. No one said that Chris couldn't use magic.

With the regular feedings from Nico (and occasional nightly trip to a few of her family manors helped), Chris had more then enough magic to spell the flag.

A simple disillusion spell would do the trick along with an accompanying image of a false flag.

Chris was going to quite amused when her trap would be sprung.

Annabeth didn't disappoint. It would have been a shame if the girl trigged it right away. Her brain was good for something after all.

It seemed the lack of guard—Chris—near the flag was off putting for the girl. A quietly thrown pebble dispelled the false image, but that was que for Chris to act. From her seat in a tree right above the camouflaged real flag, Chris waved her hand from the river to where Annabeth was confused and slightly scared—her aura confessed to Chris. She had never come across this before.

The demi-witch pulled on her power found within the Ichor running through her veins. The water that Chris summoned, wrapped around the demi-god in front of her, and then _froze_.

The element of her dragon was ice, so sometimes Chris couldn't control the freezing.

Even though the river was of liquid form of her element, Chris could still control it though. She was about to go a step further than Percy could.

Chris made sure not to completely incase the girl. After all, the goal here wasn't to kill the other female.

Maybe if she wasn't Percy's girlfriend.

The Lady of Magic honestly didn't know if the ice would act on its own or not; after all, she had only used it to kill so far...

And since the goal wasn't death, Chris made sure to leave her head free...just in case.

The two females didn't wait long before Percy came crashing through with the other team's flag.

The sight of the ice block stopped the Son of Poseidon in his tracks. Not only was he confused about the ice cube that counteracted the magic of Annabeth's hat (by knocking it off)

Percy didn't understand three things.

"How the fuck did this happen? And where the hell is my flag!?" Percy groaned very confused.

While he was confused about the situation, he wasn't concerned with his girlfriend's life. He could see her after all, but not the flag or the almost sister he had recently acquired in the form of Chris.

Others from both teams had followed him and found themselves wondering the same as Percy, though some were wondering where Chris was.

One member of the Hermes Cabin had grown attached to her in a big sister/little sister way and stomped over to Annabeth's frozen body. "Where is she? WHERE IS CHRIS?" the blonde ten year old practically screamed at the frozen girl.

Here question was drowned out by the laughs at Annabeth.

"How the hell did you get caught in _ice_ in the middle of summer?" an Ares camper couldn't control his laughter.

The combination of laughs and other jokes at Annabeth got to Chris and she started giggling. Percy heard and demanded that she come out.

Chris tossed off her cloak and, as she appeared, a few saw it.

A head of Hermes demanded, "How?"

Chris only shrugged, not wanting to share her secret, and put her cloak away in the expanded, bottomless bag on her right thigh. "Family heirloom, sorry," Chris replied as her eyes narrowed in on Nico.

Nico, who had come to join them, chuckled next to her as he settled in, "Family heirloom double dose."

Chris smirked at him, "It was meant to be, yeah?"

One of the Athena got her attention as the entire cabin seemed to be studying Annabeth. "Did you _freeze_ her, Chris?"

The witch nodded not at all looking sheepish, "My gift of water is a bit different than Percy's."

Nico wanted to applaud his very Slytherin love. While Chris had been learning more of his world, he was doing the same. Chris was _very_ cunning. Not only getting Annabeth to back down by beating the bitch, but she had done it in a way that worked to prove her parentage of Poseidon. It was a smart move of his lover.

~DB~

Chris' plan worked. Annabeth left her alone completely and utterly. In fact, Percy's father claimed her publicly after her display.

Unfortunately, it meant that the other gods were fully aware of her now. And disappearing and then reappearing a thousand years later is not something they just brush over.

Which meant that Hades knew, and it wasn't long until he called for his son...and his creature, demi-witch mate.

Nico was not looking forward to that meeting.

~DB~

Nico knew he had to tell Chris about the meeting his father was requesting...demanding.

He just couldn't do it—at least not in camp.

A few hours after receiving the message from his godly parent, Chris took him away from campy with her own version of shadow travel—courtesy of Thanatos.

At least once a week, if they were able, the two would leave camp for one of her family manors and relax away from the drama of camp.

In the end, hours later, Chris was the one to broch the topic.

In their hot spring kind of bath.

It really amazed Nico what was in these houses of hers...

At first, she gave him a few moments to get settled before she came over and straddled his lap—his hand immediately were secured around her hips. Chris leaned her forehead against his, black locked to green.

"What makes you so anxious? Feeling so close to fear? I will destory it and bare it with you if you will tell me," her voice was so reassuring, it was like home. It made him feel a peace he had no since before his mother was murdered and his sister was still by his side.

The feeling she invoked in him only made Nico more determined to keep her, but he could not keep her separated from anything in his world. After all, didn't he want her in his world in the first place?

Nico only sighed, grouped his mate closer and tighter to him. Reassure him that she was there. "My father wants to meet you."

Those six words filled him with such dread.

Chris hummed in understanding as the feelings coming off her mate made more sense now. "You're afraid to lose me. Just like before, you fear that something will drive us apart."

"It could happen," Nico replied quietly, "If my father does not like you, he could do something to break us apart. Make us fall in love with someone else, separate us, wipe our memories—"

Chris cut him off with an aggressive kiss and a bit more than that. A quick shift in her position, and she wasn't just straddling him anymore: she was riding him.

Slowly.

Almost unbearably slowly.

Whispering against his lips as she closed her eyes, moving her body up and down against his, "He cannot tear us apart. Can you know _feel_ it? Our souls are connected. You are my mate. We cannot love another because our souls only recognize each other. He cannot separate us. We need each other, physically," she gapsed as he squeezed her hips, took control, and shoved his cock up inside her, harder, tired of her slow pace—but reassured with her words, "emotionally. You _belong_ to me— _forever_."

 _He cannot separate us because we cannot live without the other_.

Nico understood and was reassured of their connection through her words.

What he didn't know was that if they were separated, because of her creature status and their mating, she would begin to fade without him. Searching of him everywhere she went, desperately trying to fill the hole inside of her.

~DB~

Despite her reassurances, neither of them realized that while their connection was needed and the lack of could cause problems like weakness (physically and mentally), there could be something said for the mind.

It could be their greatest strength as well as weakness.

None of which Hades gave a shit about.

In his mind, the God of the Underworld was suspicious of this daughter of his brother as well as Thanatos. Hades always thought the bastard was out to get him.

Wanting what Hades had. Always has.

Thanatos couldn't give a shit, though. Not when Chris entertained him so. Besides, he had Hekate and The Morrigan (before she disappeared) to help with his boredom.

Hades, though, was too paranoid, so when he found out about the...female his son picked up on his last quest, the God of the Underworld was not particularly happy.

In fact, it made him reach out to the whore and coerce her into interfering...testing his son's love.

After all, Hades would be a fool to trust anyone, especially his brother and the upstart. Last time he did, he got himself landed ruler of the Underworld.

~DB~

When Nico and Chris appeared in front of her beloved's father, she knew something was off. Chris could _feel_ it.

Ever since the incident...when she was younger, her senses, magical wise, were off the charts (or so her father said). She could see magic not just feel it. It was now she performed magic considering she could not really use a wand to channel her magic. A wand interacting with the magical core directly, and her core was shredded beyond repair...

So, when Chris appeared in the throne room of the Underworld and felt something against her...trying to make its way inside of her...

Chris, Lady of Chaos, did what she had been made to do: she fought back.

Her magic tried to shield the two of them. Ice spring up when a resistance was met.

All Chris could do was try and channel, aim, her magic. Nico didn't even have a chance to verbally respond to his mate's distress before he faintly heard his father speak.

But neither Nico nor Chris could him as foreign magic was loudly beating them—through her shield into them.

Nico turned to Chris, her eyes had turned a pale blue and he could actually see the fear in them let alone feel it through their bond.

Just as he reached out and grabbed her and—his world went black.

In the shadows, magic and screams were unleashed. It made a few gods doubt the plan after all. One being, though, actually felt a bit of pity and responded as such, reaching out into the darkness to help the poor girl that he knew so long ago.

~DB~

The darkness took over his vision, but Nico didn't mind. He opened his eyes once, and when he saw a familiar room, he closed them again; instead of waking, he turned over, pulled the covers up and tried to ignore the outside world.

Which included the girl he lived with getting ready for the day. At least she was considerate and let him sleep in today. He knew she'd let him sleep in.

Nothing really seemed wrong, but Nico had a nagging feeling inside of him that something was wrong; something was missing. His right hand was warm, but he figured that it might have been because his left side was not under the covers...again.

But he couldn't figure it out; instead, he felt the tugging fighting with the indulgent feeling he had come to know intimately. With that battle ranging and drowning out the feelings, he went right back to sleep.

~DB~

The darkness consumed her entire being through she could faintly feel a warmth from her left hand—as if it had been touched—held—only recently.

Yet, she couldn't remember.

All she knew, remembered, was the darkness, foreign magic trying to take hold of her, and a plea, scream, to someone, anyone.

Then, with a slight pain there was a gold in the darkness and it shoved her _backwards_ as if it was an answer to the plea-scream of hers.

After the shove of the only light in the dark, she felt herself fly—then hit the ground only to bounce and roll away from a faint comfort.

As her body slowed, Chris felt more around her and let her senses expand, but as she did she felt two sets of hands try and help her up—familiar.

But they weren't her concern. There was something else that had her full attention.

~DB~

Severus had hoped this day, the day after that horrid goblet chose its champions, would be better. But who was his kidding?

His precious one had shitty luck before she was even born.

So whey it was a surprise to see her come through the doors of the Great Hall with his godson and be thrown halfway across the room in between the Gryffindor and Raveclaw tables—he didn't know. Especially when he found what this attack did to her.

When he got near her, he motioned for the Weasley Twins, friends of hers, to back away. As he took the last step, she spun around with eyes wide...and unseeing.

Severus knew his little Lily couldn't see him. Her eyes were rapidly darting left to right in the space in front of her.

The Potions Master noticed the way she trembled. Severus could practically feel the shock and fear coming off her, woven in her magic—magic that was hesitant to connect with him.

As if she was afraid of what she would find...

 _Not find_ , something inside of him corrected Serverus.

He had the same feelings when he saw Lily on the floor that night.

Severus slowly reached out to her, touching her shoulder gently, and when their magic connected, she let out a small cry and fell to the floor.

She was shaking uncontrollably when he fell with her and held her to him.

Severus only had a her a few seconds before everyone got their heads out of their asses. Minerva tried to take Chris from him, but the girl didn't like that.

Even though she couldn't see, she ripped herself from the old woman and clung to Severus.

"Daddy," she whimpered, holding onto her father as if her life depended on it.

Even if he was mortal and a wizard, she always felt safe with him. He let her make her own choices and protected her as best he could. He never abandoned her unless he had no choice. There was never someone else to be chosen over her.

Chris had lost him once before this recent attack—even if she couldn't remember what happened, she'd be damned if she lost him again.

Whatever attacked her and pulled her through time was going to die quickly because of this gift they had given her, instead of the slow and painful torture she had planned before she realized she had a second chance to fix her past.

Maybe the loss she suffered caused this hole inside of her. Being with her father and her dragon would fix it. They always fixed everything after all.


End file.
